


The Confrontation

by HalewynsLady



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Repost of old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalewynsLady/pseuds/HalewynsLady
Summary: Frik calls a meeting for all Merlin characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Confrontation

This is a story/script/thingy in honour and celebration of all Merlin fics.

I do not own the characters :D and believe me they wouldn't want me to.

I promised to post this after reading Jim the magnificent, 4 months ago, sorry for the long wait.

I only uploaded it now because I had difficulty linking some parts together and I included a shiny new epilogue.

Good news: this fic seems to have become even more appropriate.

Please review :)

/

Frik strode across the room. Carefully observing the chatterish women on the screen in front of him.

He slowly took his pipe from his mouth and frowned.

"You might be wondering why I called all of you here tonight."

He turned towards the audience. His Sherlock Holmes hat balancing wobbly on his head.

"Free ale and biscuits?" a Saxon warrior suggested.

The brave gnome carried on as if no one had answered. "By now everyone will have noticed: these young ladies" He paused briefly from pacing as he made a sweeping gesture with his arm towards to the screen. "do not seem to agree with our actions taken in the film."

Soft murmurs arose from the public.

"As I pointed out to master Merlin, he choose to modify certain parts of the story.

Now these ladies, humans so called fans, seem to make it their goal in life to construct and explore every single possible and impossible scenario of what might have or not have happened..." Frik's voice trailed off. He had gotten tangled in his own words.

Morgan's frown deepened.

Mordred sighed. "Yes, it is very confusing mother." He ferociously bit an unsuspecting apple and gave a quick wink to Queen Mab, whose cheeks glittered in amusement.

"This has gone on for many years now. The film itself has been around for over a decade.

Still fan fiction will not leave us alone. Some of us have become rather fed up with it."

"I do not see a problem." Mab stated.

Merlin: "Of course you wouldn't! These misguided modern girls are keeping you alive."

The noise of angry voices increased.

"My lords!" Merlin cried in a voice of authority, silencing the others when he hit his cane to the floor.

There were some high pinched coughs to be heard. "Ladies" he said, respectfully inclining his head "and other most honoured beings."

He looked more friendly now that he had everyone's attention.

"Master Frik, please continue."

"Yes, well…yes " Frik stammered, wiping his sweaty hands on his robes. "Thank you, master Merlin." He had become very nervous having seen that some of the warriors had already unsheathed their weapons.

"As I was saying… what was I saying?" he mumbled.

Mordred: "That all of us here would not be discussed half as much if it wasn't for Queen Mab."

Frik: "Yes, that was right."

Mordred turned to Merlin. "Face it impressive wizard, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Of course not, she's his mother"

"Mother." Mordred grunted.

"What?"

"Keep out of this.

The true reason you get as much attention in fanfiction is because of Mab's popularity and need of an opponent."

"Mordred," Mab hissed. "you're not helping, sweetie."

Pointing out that their appearance in fan fiction, of which they wanted to get rid, only existed because of queen Mab might indeed not have been the best idea.

Mab taking a new turn on things: "Merlin as a storyteller, tell me, who does not like people inventing thrilling stories about them? Why did you tell stories about your noble king Arthur if not to express a fondness of the characters."

Merlin: "I have told our story a million times. I know every finesse of telling and reliving all that I remember."

Mab: "Tsk tsk look here dear Merlin, if there is anyone who fails to understand me it's you.

Imagination is a powerful weapon. It is a pity you have so little."

Frik: "We won't have any of that here. You had plenty of time to quarrel in the film."

Mab glared: "I will not be told what to do by a gnome.

If the humans chose to make their own versions of our story, let them. Surely stories can not hurt us." A sly smile appeared on her face, indicating that she herself believed the exact opposite of what she had just said.

Nimue driven by shame and disgrace could not keep silent any longer: "I mind! Either they hate me or they don't get me and paint me as someone I am not. "

"That is because you are rather dull." Mordred snickered.

"They show no respect for true love and happily ever after. No respect for anyone or anything! They should keep our feelings into account."

Morgan: "Playing the victim weally doesn't become you. Why do you act as if you are some innocent, impwisoned maiden?"

Frik: "Only you are entitled to play that part in our film, my love." He kissed her hand.

Morgan gave Frik her sweetest smug expression in approval, drawing him closer.

Mordred thought he was going to be sick seeing them together again.

Merlin: "Frik, I believe you were supposed to be impartial. As this meeting's moderator."

"Why yes master Merlin, I have vowed to be impartial," Frik got back to his feet. "by standards of the film, set by the Lady of the Lake.

Mab's face darkened, she could see where this discussion was going. To an angry crowd shouting at her.

Mab: "Frik, in our film right and wrong don't really seem to matter as long as it's in Merlin's favour."

Arthur and Merlin: "That is not true! "

Merlin: "I care a great deal about ethics."

She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers: "Yet some representations given in the film are highly illogical. Painting a fight for survival as evil and one for revenge good."

Mordred jumped up: "How true auntie. Why Merlin gets all the glory!"

Frik softly: "Temper, Mordred."

Mab: "Yes, stay calm now. I will tell you when."

Frik: "Do you want to talk about poetic justice?"

Vortigern: "About what?"

Mab:" It is very plausible that many of these fics were written because the fans detect a sense of injustice towards certain characters."

Merlin: "I do not see why they would want to change the story. It is a standard fantasy plot- true love, dark powers, monsters and all that-. In the end good triumphs over evil."

A voice from the back of the room: "What good? What justice?" There were many bewildered faces looking around to see who spoke. "Merlin cheated to get his happily ever after. You used magic for it when you had already killed its mistress."

"What about us?" Arthur cried from the other side of the room. Everyone now looked at him. He stepped up to the screen.

"We, knights, are supposed to be the most important characters." Morgan sighed. "Yet I appear a weak king, hardly worth any psychological depth."

Sir Lancelot: "This is true, my lord. Many of us have been completely ignored."

Arthur: "Don't get me started on you! Our chivalric ideals were wasted on you. You took my wife from me."

All knights of Round Table started shouting and discussing amongst each other.

Vortigern rose from his seat. He put his hands on the hilt of his sword.

His stature silenced the younger, more squeamish knights.

Vortigern: "You are and always will be most uninteresting characters in our story. Real warriors would not be pleading for some respect as you do. We take control of the story!

I do not see why you have bothered coming to this meeting in the first place." He arched an eyebrow. "You have little to no role in the fan fics either.

If you continue to interrupt this meeting with empty questions, we " he gestured towards his army "will force you to leave."

Ambrosia: "And take your ridiculously large table with you."

"Aha!" Frik said, delighted to find a chance to speak. "Good, good. Now we are getting somewhere."

Vortigern tilted his head towards the puny excited gnome, his eyes moved to look on Mab.

"Servants." she whispered at his questioning gaze.

He nodded in agreement and stumped Frik in the stomach for being annoying.

Frik soon recovered: "Most of us are tired of being called back from the dead. Most of us have given up on counting how many times we have died and reappeared." he declared, reclaiming control of the situation and some dignity.

Merlin nodded feverishly.

Frik: "The lady Nimue made an excellent point: fan fiction meddles too much in our private affairs."

Mordred: "And the film does not? Excuse my boldness, lords and ladies, but I remember some rather explicit scenes."

Merlin: "Hush, Mordred most of those occurred before you were born."

Frik retook his speech: "Especially Queen Mab seems to be suffering from a lack of clothes in most fics. Not that she seems very troubled by this… "

Morgan only now looked at Mab, vague recognition appeared on her face "Hey… you killed me."

Mab shrugged, not wanting to waste time on her.

Morgan looked back at her beloved Frik. Hoping he would be able to bring this meeting to a good end. His presence was enough to make her forget about her own tragic fate.

Nimue, proud but with tears in her eyes. "Something must be done about these horrifying fanfictions.

Merlin: "We should vote."

Arthur carefully: "Might I just point out that I am king."

Mab snapped at him: "I am a faerie goddess, my vote is worth more than that of petty humans."

Frik: "We can't afford giving anyone a veto."

Mab: "Oh now I am afraid you can't afford losing your ears and tongue either."

Merlin: "It's no use threatening here! We remain as we are in the film."

Mab grinned at Frik: "Weak and powerless."

Frik's smile widened to cheshire proportions: "Dead."

Mordred jumped up from his seat again. "I will avenge you, auntie!"

Mab in a soothing voice: "You can avenge me on that insolent gnome when he is done making a fool of himself with this little show.

I may be forgotten at the end, but I am still here. None of you can change that."

Silence returned as people started to feel uncomfortable.

The most interesting event now was taking place at the table of the ladies Guinevere, Elissa, Elaine and Igraine.

They were discussing hair decorations and treatments of different fabrics.

Amongst them were sitting: Vortigern's soothsayer, two architects and father abbot. They were listening to these women, truly fascinated by what they had to say, and eating all the biscuits.

Nimue was moving her chair towards them, in the vain hope to get a biscuit without Merlin noticing that she was leaving him.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Mordred: "What we really should be complaining about is the original film."

A group of lords from Arthur's court immediately agreed.

Gawain rose up: "For having me killed!"

Lord Lot: "and I"

Morgan at the both of them: "Don't be surpwised, but most viewers and chawacters didn't mind your deaths. If they noticed them at all. You didn't weally matter to the plot."

"Not matter, not matter of course we matter!" muttered the old man

Frik took off his Sherlock Holmes hat in despair.

Frik: "Ok, everyone with less than ten lines in the film: leave the room!"

No one moved. Sir Hector being an honest man almost did, but Arthur ordered him to stay.

Sir Boris nervously counted his lines on his fingers.

Lord Leo, Guinevere's father aka unimportant guy: "You can't do that! Some of us have personalities!"

Elissa: "I even have an important function in the plot."

The lady Igraine: "Psst who is she, what purpose does she have?"

The Lady of the Lake whispered back, echoing all over the place: "She dies. She is Merlin's birthmother."

Only a few armies of meek, silent characters actually listened to Frik's order and started to leave the room. Amongst them were Cornwall's men in their silly uniforms.

"Yours as well, Mab." Frik commanded, making her look up from her nails, and really making him wish he hadn't.

Her eyes burned like fire.

Suddenly she was in front of him and slapped him in the face. Her hand left a scorch mark.

Morgan hurried towards him "Fwik, Fwik…"

Mab silently ordered her creatures to leave. The little faeries twirled around her. Then they fluttered out of the room, followed by some forest faeries and the five women who had accompanied Mab when she first went to see lord Vortigern.

Vortigern quite unsubtly went to stand by Frik. They both watched the departing faerie creatures: "I wonder…can they even speak?"

"I always took them for illusions." Frik whispered back.

The gnome had to duck as some griffin flew over, grasping for a gnome-snack.

Mordred stepped towards the noble knights and lords: "All of you too, out of here! Come on, come on!

You didn't have any personality when I put you up against king Arthur, nor do you have any now. Out!" He ushered them towards the door, waving his axe. Vortigern joined him in this sport.

Mordred went to stand besides Vortigern. "Well done, friend." He slapped him on the back.

Vortigern slapped Mordred back, almost making him fall to the ground.

Mab eyes widened. She was pulled out of her boredom seeing those two men standing there as if the three of them could be a happy family.

Merlin laughed homerically at seeing her facial expression. His laugh distracted her from her horrific thoughts.

Loke stood at the back of the room enjoying the show. He was basking in the eruptions of chaos.

"What shall we do with the villagers?" Gawain asked.

He was one of the few knights important enough not to have been sent out of the room. Mordred distinctly remembered killing him in the film, so he must have had some importance.

Mab: "Forget them."

Everyone stared at her. She presses her lips tightly together, then opened her mouth feigning surprise: "It's not like they talk."

Mab glared at Merlin. "I still can't believe you won by manipulating these minor characters into forgetting me. It was an action beneath any self-respecting character."

As she had hoped Merlin immediately started ranting about righteousness, justice and peace. His reaction amused her for a few seconds. Then more characters joined him in his charges. All declaring a ban on fan fiction and Mab in general.

"Why this animosity?" Mab asked.

The lady Elaine: "Jealousy I'd say."

She had no idea who Mab was. Actually, she was barely conscious of her own role in the film.

Mab "Frik, even you so bitter. It is very childish of. You knew what I was going through, I had no other option.

Don't tell me you became Christian as well?"

"You killed my one true love!" the gnome raged.

Mab tapped her under lip in recollection. "Ah."

Frik sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Quite a few characters died by my actions, Frik."

"None that explicit!

I loved her."

"That is touching. I did not give your feelings much thought." Morgan cast Frik an I-told-you-so-look.

"Because while you and Morgan were being all sweet together, I had more important things to do…"

Ambrosia: "Saving your people from extinction."

"I am sorry Frik, but your true love was …"

"A casualty of war." Ambrosia mocked. Mab hissed at the cheeky old woman.

Mordred arrogantly: "My own death, though given gladly for my queen," he made a charming gesture towards Mab "was far more dramatic.

I was young. A hope for the future, a hope for all of you here who have given their lives in this futile battle.

If anyone should have been kept alive it should have been me." Mab looked at him with a endearing smile.

"You trained him well, queen Mab." Ambrosia scoffed.

Mab's smile grew bitter as Ambrosia knew it would.

Mordred scowled at Ambrosia. "Do not insult auntie Mab!"

Ambrosia: "Boy, you are annoying! Seriously Queen Mab, was he the best you could do in the end?"

Mab's eyes rolled to meet Ambrosia's. They devilishly stared at each other.

Mordred furiously approached Ambrosia.

Ambrosia smiled: "Do you intend to kill me?

Why not. We're both dead already, aren't we? Because of this loving queen."

But Mordred would not falter because of her words.

Lord Cornwall strode between Mordred and Ambrosia claiming their attention.

He, a faithful Christian, bowed before Mab: "Queen Mab I am aware that you have, though often indirectly, brought about most of our destruction."

Picking up his accusative tone, Mab sighed ostensively "I know, it is not fair. As everyone keeps pointing out to me here and during the film."

Nimue defiantly: "You are evil and cruel, more than even Vortigern ever was."

Vortigern looked genuinely hurt.

His dead architect muttered: "I wouldn't say that …"

Mab to Nimue: "I do recall we have already discussed this in the film, dear." she smirked at that last word.

Idath: "I'll take care of this, my love." His hand rested on Mab's shoulder. "Though I might not approve of all her actions, Queen Mab had her people to save. A fact that everyone here seems to overlook."

"Don't start defending me now, Idath." Mab hissed. "You weren't even in the film."

The Lady of the Lake gestured to Ambrosia to come sit with her.

Vortigern's messenger to his king: "Surely we have not come here to criticize this woman's actions, my lord?"

Merlin in a strong voice: "That is exactly why we are here. Do you think anyone would have showed up if it wasn't?

Queen Mab is not a proper example for today's youth."

Lord Ardente: "Why are those fans so fond of this lady when she betrays everyone and messes up all the time?"

Nimue, looking at her evil mother in law: "I don't know, father."

Uther shouted: "The entire film is unjust!"

Stating what Mordred had said a few minutes ago as his own idea. It appeared that those words had only just seeped into his brain.

"And illogical. Merlin sticking my sword in a stone giant makes no sense at all."

Arthur elegantly intervenes: "Nor do the wasps defeating griffons."

Merlin grunted: "Bees."

An avalanche of criticism broke loose. Comments which I will not recount now for the simple reason that everyone was talking at the same time making it impossible to even hear but one person's words.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
A mighty roar came from the back of the room, distracting even Mab from her vengeful plotting. A pleasant warmth spread.

Frik sighed in despair, as once again his authority was breached: "What genius invited the dragon?"

A deep rumble could be heard. "I… did…" the mountain king said slowly, making all of them wonder how he could possibly have gotten into the room."…not…"

"Why won't you just leave?" pleaded Frik. "If any of you animals have any sense…"

Sir Rupert stepped forward, interrupting the gnome: "This multitude of fics shows us that we are part of an inspiring film. We have reason to be proud!"

Everyone was shocked that someone had actually started talking about the meeting's topic.

"I disagree!" Lord Cornwall declared.

Frik: "How can you disagree?"

Uther, standing next to Cornwall, snorted. "Surely, you can't expect us to agree with a horse? We'd be no better than Caligula."

Vortigern: "Who is he?"

Lancelot: "Why surely you know, good man!"

Vortigern cast an evil glare towards the knight.

Lancelot: "eh roman soldier eh warrior…. king?"

Vortigern drew his sword, in less than a second time the blade was resting on Lancelot's throat: "There is only one true ruler in this room: me. I will take on any man or boy who disagrees."

Idath almost stepped forward, but decided against it. He would have the mortal keep his pride.

Morgan shouted: "I knew he was going to say that! Who else knew?"

Mordred "Sit down, mother. You never even met the guy."

Mordred grinded his teeth: "You're embarrassing me."

Vortigern decided the knight wasn't worth dirtying his sword for. He went back to stand with the 'baddie team'.

Having heard Mordred's complaints, he slapped him hard on the back a second time.

Vortigern: "You do not need your mother to embarrass yourself, boy. Believe me."

There was a cosy, private table where only Ambrosia and the Lady of the Lake were sitting.

They had started telling stories of Mab to each other. They kept laughing and throwing glances at the Queen of Air and Darkness.

Personal note: hearing the Lady of the Lake laugh must have been one of the most disturbing things I have ever experienced.

Mab slowly boiled with rage as she saw the two of them, those traitors, conspiring against her.

As always the Lady of the Lake spoke slowly and well considered. Her words could be heard throughout the entire room:

"I was not going to say anything, for I hold our bond most dear. But my sister …"

Ambrosia: "had it coming?"

The Lady nodded. "She should not have set out to cause more bloodshed for a purpose already lost."

If Mab's look could kill- well Mab's look can kill but not fellow goddesses- there wouldn't be a drop left of the Lady of the Lake nor of the glowy fish she keeps tied to her neck.

Frik: "Do not make me remind you again: we are not here to criticize each other, but to decide what to do with the fanfics. "

"Oh what can we do?" echoed a slightly tipsy Lady of Shallot.

King Constant: "Kill the prisoners!"

Queen Mab rolled her eyes beautifully.

Mordred: "There is not bloody much we can do. Let's face it and leave it be.

I don't mind our fics, auntie Mab." He said sweetly.

She petted him on the cheek. "I know you don't, dear."

"I am leaving." Uther declared.

He was clearly expecting everyone to fall to their knees and worship him. Which no one did.

Most were poking each other, asking what nitwit is that?

"This reunion was not a good idea, you strange creature." Uther's wicked smile made all the women in the room shiver with disgust.

Guinevere whispering: "I can't believe you took him for your husband."

Igraine, Cornwall's wife, taking another biscuit: "Well, he did look exactly like him and it was in the script. I didn't really have a say in it.

Who made these? I would like the recipe."

Merlin and Nimue were holding hands.

The Lady of the Lake glanced at Merlin, a loving smile on her face.

Her nephew was looking very fine indeed. Magic rape, crossed her mind, preferably in a cave, he should be very very drunk…

Frik, who had almost given up hope, looked up. "I can sense fan fiction in this very room!"

He pointed at the Lady of the Lake "You were thinking something unlike your film character, weren't you?"

"I was merely directing my thought to Merlin's Apprentice."

Frik: "I have to admit that does feel like fan fiction."

"With a desperate lack of Mab." a female voice cried from the back of the room.

Merlin: "Even if we would prefer to ignore it, it is the official sequel."

Nimue closed her ears. She did not want to be reminded of this.

Frik: "I feel a fan is having a hand in this meeting none the less."

Murmurs of "Yes, we can feel it too." arose from a lingering group of meek minded characters.

Frik: "Someone, some fan possibly several, must have infiltrated this top secret meeting."

Vortigern frowned at Mab: "We all know whose fault that would be."

As accusations continued to fly around the room, Mab remained silent. Glaring from one person to the next.

Frik shivered, she was probably making a mental list of who she would take revenge on in some future fic.

Cornwall grasped his sword: "Men, draw your weapons! Search the room. We will crush those fans.

Where is that dragon?"

Mab: "He is on my side, remember?"

She stroked the dragon's head. If he were a cat he would be purring.

Mab looked at Merlin and a trembling Nimue in his arms.

More characters were closing in on Queen Mab.

The lady Igraine: "I don't understand, what are they talking about?"

The Lady of the Lake: "They are saying my selfish sister brings about destruction throughout the entire film in a vain attempt to save a race already lost. Adding only more deaths to history's score."

Morgan: "As if humans can't stawt wars themselves."

Mab felt frustrated for ever letting her sister in on her plans.

There came a yelling from the back of the room: "You're the one to speak, Puddles!

You go around handing out magic swords to humans! To a man, who had sworn to destroy your sister. As you knew all to well."

The Lady of the Lake: "I will not waste any more words on this.

My echo effect will tire."

A scream could be heard as the girl was grabbed by Lancelot. Her companions started hitting him, forcing the knight to let her go.

Whatever words anyone had wanted to say next were lost in Mab's scream.

Tables cracked. Biscuits, glasses and platters were sent flying through the air. Most characters ran towards the exit. The few brave enough ran towards Mab, all weapons drawn.

Idath, Mordred and Vortigern were standing motionless, as if turned to stone, staring at Mab's beauty. They sighed happily.

"Drama queen." The Lady of the Lake said, still sitting peacefully enjoying her tea.

A group of fan girls fought their way to the front of the room.

They shielded Queen Mab from her attackers. Mab did not look a bit surprised.

The screen in the front of the room crashed down.

"She is not selfish!"

An evil look directed at Ambrosia. "Nor heartless!"

"Not at first anyway. I mean, our queen still has emotion. Though it hardened and not everyone sees…"

"Sshht, we don't have much time."

"Right then, make sure you read our character studies!"

"She is very misunderstood."

"I agree."

"Everyone of us agrees."

A girl pointed at the Lady of the Lake: "If someone is heartless it's you for helping your own sister to her destruction!"

One poked the other: "I believe we already said that."

She haughtily lifted her chin. "It can't be said enough."

Frik gawked at the scene in front of him with big bulging eyes. Shock had deprived him from speech.

One of the girls noticed that Merlin wanted to say something, she quickly beat him to it: "You couldn't bring yourself, not once to look at things from Mab's point of view. If only you had tried, we would not have needed to make so many fics about the two of you. Fics which you apparently dislike." She grunted.

"Admit it, you wise old wizard, you could actually learn something from us."

Specs of paint were softly falling from the roof, and bits of concrete quite a bit harder. The room was falling apart around us.

Mab was smiling, she felt incredibly strong surrounded by these humans who worship her.

"How did you get in here?" Frik stammered.

He noticed Loke waving. "Yeah, they came with me."

"You? I see." Frik paused. "But you are fan made. You weren't invited."

Loke sauntered forward. "Have you seen all the yummy chaos here? I was practically drawn in!"

He nodded towards Mab. "Hi sis, I did not want to disturb. You were handling this situation admirably. "

Vortigern in his best matter-of-fact voice: "How did they come in our story, madam?"

Mab gloated: "They believe in fairies."

The ceiling continued crumbling down because of Mab's magic.

Mordred looked very pleased, in his own perfectly insane manner of course.

Morgan sneaked towards her heroic Frik for protection. Ambrosia was standing behind them. Staring at the goddess she once served.

Mab: "In the end people believe what they want to believe. There is not much you can do about it."

"Yah, witness the power of fanning!"

Colleague fan girls giggled.

"We are cooler than that."

"Okies.

Other suggestions for a catch phrase?"

But we did not have time to hang around any longer.

With any other, more understanding audience our leave would have been accompanied by a grand applause.

As it was, Loke was the only one left standing, cheering his longs out.

Mab beamed as the room fell down on the others.

"So where are we going now?"

"Mab's place of course!"

"The Land of Magic! Oooooooooh" A crowd of puppy eyes surrounded Mab.

"If that is what you wish." Mab smiled to us as to her favourite nephew.

"Who remembered to bring biscuits?"

"I have, grabbed them right from under Merlin's nose!"

"I brought tea."

"Chocolate"

"Ice cream"

"Make up"

"Clothes"

"Alcohol"

"Fantasy novels"

"Magic" With this last word Mab took us with her.

Chapter 4: Epilogue  
Epilogue 1

In Mab's Realm

"Mab the movie. What do we still need?"

"A director. We will have to kidnap one. "

"That could be difficult. "

"Not at all. One of Mab's hobbies is abducting men. "

"Right. Actors?"

"We have got Queen Mab, that's the most important part."

"Let's kidnap half the Harry Potter cast. This can't go wrong."

"Script?"

"Almost done."

"Merchandising?"

"Done."

"Excellent, we'll present everything we've got to Mab."

Epilogue 2

All the characters were covered in dust, crawling out of the ruins of Frik's top secret bunker.

Merlin pushed some rocks aside. He took his crying Nimue in his arms. "You know, the author of this fic is no exception. She does not understand me. Nor anyone else, for disliking that evil witch."

"I know my love. "He softly kissed her.

"They are gone now. Everything will turn back to normal."

Loke: "Normal life does not exist, Merlin.

Prepare for the worst. I see more fan fun coming up for years to come."


End file.
